Rooftop Prince
Details *'Title:' 옥탑방 왕세자 / Oktabbang Wangseja *'Also known as:' Attic Prince *'Tagline:' Is this here? Is this the last time? *'Genre:' Fantasy, comedy, romance, time travel *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' SBS *'Broadcast period:' 2012-Mar-21 to 2012-May-24 *'Air time:' Wednesday & Thursday 21:55 *'Original Soundtrack:' Rooftop Prince OST Synopsis When Crown Prince Lee Gak is transported 300 years into the future to present day Seoul along with his three retainers, they believe that it is their duty to solve the murder case of the Crown Princess in order to return to Joseon. They land in the rooftop apartment of Park Ha, a cheerful woman in her mid-20s, who eventually believes the odd quartet's predicament and becomes their guardian. As Park Ha educates the four on life in the 21st century, Lee Gak comes across Hong Se Na, who seems to be the reincarnation of his wife. Taking on the identity of Yong Tae Yong, Lee Gak slowly begins to unravel the murder of Yong Tae Yong and in turn moves closer to solving the murder case of the Crown Princess. As he finds himself in love with Park Ha, he figures that maybe the Crown Princess was not as he expected after all... User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Micky Yoochun as Crown Prince Lee Gak / Yong Tae Yong **Choi Won Hong as young Lee Gak *Han Ji Min as Park Ha / Bu Yong **Jun Min Seo as young Park Ha / Bu Yong *Lee Tae Sung as Yong Tae Moo *Jung Yoo Mi as Hong Se Na / Hwa Yong **Kim So Hyun as young Se Na / Hwa Yong ;Crown Prince's Retainers *Choi Woo Shik as Do Chi San (palace eunuch) *Jung Suk Won as Woo Yong Sul (personal bodyguard) *Lee Min Ho as Song Man Bo (palace librarian) ;Tae Yong's Family *Ban Hyo Jung as President Yeo (Tae Yong's grandmother) *Ahn Suk Hwan as Yong Dong Man (Tae Moo's father) *Park Joon Geum as Yong Seol Hee (Yong Dong Man's aunt) ;People from Home & Shopping *Lee Moon Shik as Pyo Taek Soo *Kim Dae Hee as Bang Soo Bong ;Park Ha & Se Na's family *Song Ok Sook as Gong Man Ok (Hong Se Na's mother) *Maeng Sang Hoon as Park In Chul (Park Ha's father) *Na Young Hee as President Jang ;Rooftop neighbours *Kang Byul as Lady Mimi *Guzal Tursunova as Becky ;People from Joseon *Kil Yong Woo as Left State Minister (Bu Yong's father) *Kyun Mi Ri as Left State Minister's wife (Bu Yong's mother) *Kim Yoo Suk as the King ;Cameo Appearances *Ahn Sang Tae as Corporal Ma (police officer, ep2) *Song Jae Hee as Park Ha's blind date (ep8-9) *Lee Seung Ki as worker from recycling center *Kim Hyung Bum as Hong Nak Hyun *Jung Doo Hong as action director *Seo Jin Wook as President Jang's lawyer *Choi Hong Il (최홍일) as Park Ha's boss from travel agency *Choi Young *Kim Gun Ho Production Credits *'Chief Producer:' Son Jung Hyun *'Producer:' Kim Yong Jin *'Director:' Shin Yoon Sub, Ahn Gil Ho *'Screenwriter:' Lee Hee Myung Recognitions *'2012 SBS Drama Awards:' **Top Excellence Award, Actress - Drama Special (Han Ji Min) **Excellence Award, Actor - Drama Special (Park Yoochun) **Excellence Award, Actress - Drama Special (Jung Yoo Mi) **Top 10 Stars Award (Park Yoochun) **Top 10 Stars Award (Han Ji Min) **Best Couple Award (Han Ji Min & Park Yoochun) **Viewer Popularity Award (Park Yoochun) *'2012 5th Korea Drama Awards:' **Best Actress Award (Han Ji Min) *'2012 1st K-Drama Star Awards:' **Excellence Actress Award (Han Ji Min) *'2012 7th Seoul International Drama Awards:' **Excellent Korean Drama **People's Choice Award (Korea) (Park Yoochun) **Outstanding Korean Actor (Park Yoochun) **Outstanding Korean Actress (Han Ji Min) *'2012 Mnet 20's Choice Awards:' **20's Drama Star (Female) (Han Ji Min) Episode Ratings See Rooftop Prince/Episode Ratings External Links *Official site *English Wikipedia *'News articles:' (1), (2) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2012 Category:SBS Category:Time travel